


Gli dei tra noi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gods, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sentimental, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di scene fantasy scollegate tra loro, unico collegamento l'utilizzo di nomi di divinità per almeno uno dei personaggi protagonisti.Ha partecipato al Fanfiction Challenges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges:  
> Pairing: Het  
> Prompt: Sulla riva del lago  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Tritone  
  
  
Susanna avanzò, i piedi le affondavano nella sabbia e sentiva il sudore scendere sulla schiena pizzicandogliela. La pelle abbronzata del volto era arrossata sulle gote e i capelli neri le volteggiavano intorno al viso. Deglutì e strinse i pugni, strofinò le ginocchia tra loro, il petto le si alzava e abbassava affannoso, il vento le fece gonfiare la maglietta che indossava. Guardò il tridente uscire dall’acqua del lago, si avvicinò alla riva e si voltò. Intravide in lontananza il muso del camper grande quanto l’unghia del suo pollice. Si voltò nuovamente e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo il mezzobusto di un giovane uscire dall’acqua tenendo l’arma, i capelli azzurri gli mulinavano intorno al capo.  
“Quello … è un ragazzo … è venuto davvero, non è stato solo un sogno ieri” biascicò. Abbassò lo sguardo, vide i ciottoli levigati attraverso l’acqua trasparente e alzò il capo.  
“Vieni con me!” lo sentì gridare.  
“Te l’ho detto anche l’altra mattina, io non so nuotare! I miei genitori mi hanno proibito di avvicinarmi all’acqua, non dovrei nemmeno essere qui! Ed io di solito non ci sto, ne ho il terrore!” strillò. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, si abbassò e sospirò.  
-Peccato mi succeda solo a quella del mare, non sarei finita con questa situazione- pensò. Il giovane si avvicinò e allungò la mano libera verso di lei.  
 Susanna guardò i suoi muscoli scolpiti, la pelle lattea brillare al sole e alzò lo sguardo. Le gocce d’acqua gli scendevano lungo la pelle nuda e delle fessure di branchie si aprirono sul suo collo.  
“Non avere paura, ieri come oggi e domani non ti farò niente. Eravamo destinati a stare insieme, come Ade con Proserpina” le spiegò. La ragazza fece qualche passo indietro rimanendo sulla riva del lago.  
-Lo zio ha detto che se, anche solo, tocco l’acqua, lo stress mi ucciderà- si disse.  
“Tu sei un’allucinazione dovuta a qualcosa di pesante che ho mangiato al pranzo di ieri” sussurrò. Si girò e indietreggiò, vedendolo correre dietro di lei.  
“Aspetta, tu sei come me, vieni dal mio mondo. Sei rimasta 'spiaggiata' durante un uragano!” gridò il giovane. Susanna si voltò e impallidì, vedendo la coda di pesce di lui dimenarsi, il battito cardiaco le accelerò.  
“Come ho detto, tu non puoi esister …”. I suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono le iridi verde acqua di lui. Il battito cardiaco le aumentò ancora, sentì un vuoto allo stomaco e si leccò le labbra.  
  
  
_“Tritone! Tritone aiutami!” gridò la sirenetta. Dimenò la coda rosa, allungò entrambe le mani verso l’altro bambino. Quest’ultimo dimenò la coda azzurra, gli occhi dalle iridi verde acqua erano sgranati. La corrente li trascinava, l’acqua intorno a loro era agitata, il cielo nero fu illuminato da un fulmine biancastro._  
_“Ondine!” lo sentì gridare. Il cavallone la investì in piedi, sentì un dolore alla testa e la vista le si oscurò._  
  
  
“Ondine, sono io, Tritone. Torna a casa, ti prego, vieni con me” la supplicò il ragazzo. Susanna deglutì, gli afferrò la mano, era così fredda che sentì la pelle bruciare. Tritone la strattonò facendola entrare in acqua e se la strinse al petto. La ragazza sentì le gambe formicolare, un bagliore rosato la accecò e strinse gli occhi. Il suo orecchio era premuto contro di lui e sentiva il suo battito cardiaco.  
“Se è un sogno, però, non è male” bisbigliò. Alzò il capo, il giovane abbassò il capo e la baciò. Susanna chiuse gli occhi, gli cinse il collo con le braccia e contraccambiò. Chinò il capo e socchiuse la bocca, guardò la coda rosa attaccata al suo ventre e la dimenò.


	2. Cap.2 Atena e Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges:  
> Pairing: Femslash  
> Prompt: luce negli occhi  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Cap.2 Atena e Diana  
   
   
“Io e Atena te la facciamo facile” sussurrò la castana. Scoccò una freccia e colpì il ramo che faceva da zampa all’aracnide di legno, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue viola e la creatura lasciò un verso stridulo. Aprì e chiuse le chele d’acero e gli occhi rossi le brillarono. Atena sollevò gli occhi azzurri verso il cielo notturno illuminato dalla luna rossa e schioccò la lingua sul palato. Fece roteare il pugnale e si leccò le labbra. Avanzò camminando sui resti distrutti della ragnatela in ebano.  
“Artemide, muoviti” borbottò. Artemide sorrise, mise l’arco sulla spalla e afferrò una lancia togliendola dall’altra spada e la puntò contro la testa della creatura. Le iridi color nocciola si scurirono e la donna accentuò il ghigno.  
“Tu parli e noi ti risparmiamo” mormorò. Dei pali di legno schizzarono dal basso ventre della creatura, Atena alzò la mano e delle lame di vento le colpirono tagliandoli.  
“Riposta sbagliata!” gridò Diana. Conficcò la lancia nella testa della creatura, il sangue violaceo la ricoprì, i vestiti e i capelli aderirono al suo corpo gocciolando unti.  
Atena la abbracciò da dietro, la strinse sotto i seni e le baciò il collo. Leccò il sangue dalla pelle abbronzata dell’altro e sorrise, le gote pallide si arrossarono.  
“Ti ho mai detto che sei sexy così?” domandò. Diana sciolse le braccia, si voltò e le strinse i fianchi. Abbassò il capo, appoggiò la fronte sulla compagna d’avventure e sorrise.  
“Ed io ti ho mai detto di cosa mi sono innamorata?” domandò. Atena abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi le brillarono di riflessi bluastri e appoggiò le mani su quelle grandi il doppio dell’altra.  
“No” mormorò con voce roca.  
“Della luce nei tuoi occhi. Sei saggia e feroce, non potevo chiedere compagno migliore nelle mie cacce” sussurrò.


	3. Cap. 3 Ægir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge:  
> Pairing: Femslash  
> Plot: Marta e Valentina stanno assieme finché un ragazzo innamorato di una delle due non sconvolge il loro equilibrio. La fine della fic dev'essere femslash  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Cap. 3 Ægir  
  
  
“Hai decisamente preso un bicchiere di troppo Valentina” si lamentò Marta. Le legò i lunghi capelli neri lisci e si tolse una ciocca a sua volta nera da davanti al viso, sistemandosela dietro l’orecchio. L’altra ridacchiò, sentiva le guance arrossate bruciarle e le iridi erano liquide.  
“Era il minimo visto che c’è il mio ex. Te l’avevo detto che i miei avrebbero trasformato questa festa in un modo per farci lasciare!” gridò. Gettò il bicchiere di plastica a terra, lo calpestò e rise più forte. Allargò le braccia e oscillò avanti e indietro. La compagnia l’abbracciò, le baciò la fronte e le sorrise.  
“Amore, aspettami qui, prendo le giacche e le chiavi delle macchine. Avevi ragione, era inutile cercare di farli ragionare, torniamo a casa” mormorò.  Si abbassò il top rosso coprendo una porzione della pelle abbronzata e si voltò dirigendosi verso la porta. Valentina si voltò sentendo dei passi alle sue spalle, sbatté contro la sedia su cui era seduto un ragazzo.  
“Sta attenta!” si sentì gridare. Ricadde in avanti, Ægir la afferrò al volo e la sostenne.  
“Torna con me, è giusto che tu sia mia. I tuoi genitori vogliono il tuo bene e quello è con me” mormorò il giovane. Una ciocca tinta di azzurro gli ricadde davanti al viso e sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi. La ragazza gli diede una manata, sentì il cuore aumentare il battito e il capo le girò.  
-La sua voce è sempre così seducente, me**a! Mi fa perdere il controllo- pensò. Si abbandonò contro il corpo del pretendente, lo sentì accarezzarle il fianco e mugolò. Socchiuse le gambe e alzò il capo, all’interno delle iridi blu mare di lui intravide dei cerchi magici di colore azzurro. Ansimò, socchiuse le labbra e lui la baciò. Ricambiò e sentì le sue gambe cedere, lui la strinse a sé. Ægir sentì un urlo, vide Marta afferrare una sedia e sorrise. Si staccò e alzò il capo, vide l’altra fracassargli la sedia addosso e la guardò andare in frantumi.  
“Marta … no … non è come credi …” biascicò Valentina. Si sentirono varie grida, una finestra sbattere e il ragazzino seduto accanto a loro si alzò di scatto facendo cadere quella su cui era seduto.  
“ Non è umano!”. “Non è possibil …”. “Chiamate i padroni di casa!”. “Via, via!”. Varie grida si accavallarono superando il brusio di voci. Marta fu colpita da alcuni giovani intenti a scappare, spinse una signora che l’aveva colpita all’addome, diede una serie di gomitate raggiungendo il tavolo e vi salì.  
“Tu chi sei? Da quando sei arrivato settimana scorsa, hai fatto di tutto per rovinare la vita mia e della donna che amo!” gridò. Il dio sorrise, sbatté gli occhi e piegò il capo.  
“Quella che tu conosci come Valentina è la reincarnazione di mia moglie Ràn e la porterò con me!” gridò. Valentina strinse i denti, lo colpì al basso ventre con un calcio e lo sentì gridare. Indietreggiò una volta libera, Marta saltò giù dalla tavola e prese in braccio Valentina. Si voltò e si mise a correre verso la finestra, saltò fuori e spintonò due uomini al di fuori. Sentì una risata alle sue spalle, chinò il capo e baciò la fronte di Valentina.  
“Vedrai, ti porterò in salvo” le promise. L’altra mora annuì e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Sì amore, lo so” mormorò. 


	4. Cap. 4 Eracle [Numb]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge:  
> Prompt: Poesia.

Cap. 4 Eracle [Numb]

 

Eracle cadde in ginocchio, un rivolo di sangue gli colò dalla guancia. Chinò il capo, le iridi azzurre si tinsero di blu, strinse un pugno e rialzò il capo. Cercò di rialzarsi, appoggiò un piede per terra e si diede la spinta. Ricadde a terra, il dolore alla testa si fece più forte, si chinò in avanti e vomitò.

“Hai subito danni irreparabili al cervello, come pensi di combattere ancora?” domandò l’avversario.

“M… mio… pa… padre…” balbettò il biondo. Ansimò, si leccò le labbra e sentì un sapore metallico in bocca.

“… mi ha detto che per non farsi sfuggire le idee, bisogna recitare una poesia” biascicò. La divinità del vento ridacchiò, scosse il capo e lo piegò di lato.

“Stai delirando” sussurrò. Eracle conficcò la lancia nel terreno e si diede la spinta, rialzandosi. Rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo la schiena coperta dalla pelle di leone.

“La stanza è vuota, ciò che rimane è solo una melodia spezzata” sussurrò. Avanzò di un passo, saltò di lato evitando una lama di vento dell’avversario.

“Le bambole all’interno obbediscono intorpidite ed è la fine dell’era. La forza è ceduta, come il resto. Il mondo è un incendio”. Proseguì, alzando la voce. Chinò il capo e si mise a correre verso il nemico. Schivò una serie di calci dell’altro, saltò schivando un’altra lama di vento e colpì il nemico al mento con una testata. Riatterrò acquattato, guardò l’altro cadere e gli balzò sul petto.

“Rimane solo una melodia spezzata, la stanza è vuota” concluse. Appoggiò la lama di ferro sul collo dell’avversario e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.


	5. Cap.5 Artume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge:  
> Prompt: Gatto.

Cap.5 Artume

Alice guardò a destra e a sinistra, i lunghi capelli biondi le mulinarono alle spalle. Il cartello davanti a lei uscì sette zampe da uccello, si staccò dal terreno e si allontanò su una strada a sinistra. La ragazzina svoltò per il sentiero dall’altro lato, evitò la radice di un albero viola e chinò il capo evitando un cavalluccio alato grande quanto il suo indice. Saltellò su un piede evitando dei bruchi giallastri con la testa di uccello e rimise entrambi i piedi a terra, le scarpe di vernice rossa si macchiarono con dell’olio violetto sopra dell’erba bianca. Alzò il capo e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di bianco intravedendo un sorriso luminoso tra le fronde dell’albero.

“C’è qualcuno?” domandò. Due occhi gialli brillarono di riflessi smeraldini e si sentì una risatina. La ragazzina si passò le mani sulla gonfia gonna blu notte. Un giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi uscì la testa dalle foglie e piegò il capo. La ragazzina arrossì e mise le mani dietro la schiena. Due orecchie da gatto rosse striate di nero si abbassarono sul capo del giovane e una coda pelosa vermiglia gli aleggiò dietro il capo.

“Tu sei un gatto o un uomo?” domandò la ragazza. Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi e miagolò.

“Io sono un cheshire cat per essere preciso, ma puoi chiamarmi anche stregatto astratto” disse. Piegò di lato il capo e chiuse gli occhi. La giovane afferrò i lembi della gonna e fece un inchino.

“Alice Artume[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2001041&i=1#_ftn1)” sussurrò. Rizzò la schiena e unì le mani.

“La prego, mi potrebbe dire la strada da prendere?” domandò. Le iridi azzurre si schiarirono e una ciocca color mare le aderì alla pelle pallida.

“Sarei felice di aiutarti, ma dipende da dove vuoi andare la mia risposta” le rispose lo stregatto. Gattonò sul ramo, strinse l’appoggio con le mani fasciate e gonfiò il petto. Una foglia secca gli ricadde sulla giacca nera che indossava, mise le ali e delle zampe d’insetto e gli camminò fino al colletto bianco, trasformandosi in una spilla di rubino.

“Importa poco, la cosa essenziale è …” sussurrò la giovane.

“Non è allora importante dove vai, ma chi cerchi. Se stai inseguendo un coniglio parlante dai capelli biondi e gli occhi da cucciolo c’è una sola persona cui puoi chiedere, il cappellaio matto” ribatté lo stregatto. Fece le fusa, si strinse con le gambe intorno al ramo e si lasciò penzolare con il resto del corpo.

“Non se parla, se è matto. Non voglio andare in mezzo ai pazzi” si lamentò la ragazza. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e ticchettò sulla scarpa sul terreno.

“Mi dispiace, qui siamo tutti folli e se sei tra noi Alice, vuol dire che sei pazza anche tu” rispose il giovane. Si lasciò andare, fece una capriola e atterrò in piedi. Delle foglie caddero dall’albero, si trasformarono in piume nere e lo avvolsero. Le piume scomparvero in una serie di esplosioni di luce rossastra.

“E’ sparito!” strillò la ragazza.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2001041&i=1#_ftnref1)  Dea della notte e della luna


	6. Cap.6 Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges:  
> Pairing: Het.  
> Prompt: La società non è mai contenta.  
> Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

Cap.6 Eros

 

Eros caricò il cannone, socchiuse gli occhi e le ali bianche sulla sua schiena si aprirono, piume bianche si sparsero tutt’intorno.

Psiche schioccò la lingua sul palato, si appoggiò al muretto del terrazzino e questo da marmo divenne ferro.

“Pensi davvero che far saltare in aria mezza città solo per uccidere un terrorista sia meglio che lasciarla fare esplodere a lui?” domandò. Il fidanzato si voltò verso di lei e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Su amore, la V.E.N.E.R. sarà contenta. La missione l’abbiamo fatta” ribatté. Si voltò e abbassò il mirino metallico sopra l’occhio, vide la lente brillare di verde e un puntino rosso sopra il capo di un ragazzo dai capelli verdi seduto alla scrivania.

“La società non sarà contenta” borbottò la ragazza.

“La società non è mai contenta” bisbigliò Eros. Premette il grilletto ghignando e sparò. Una bomba a cuore colpì in pieno la finestra del palazzo mandandola in mille pezzi, si schiantò sul pavimento e rotolò in terra. L’esplosione investì in pieno l’obiettivo, il corridoio fu invaso da fiamme e il palazzo si piegò su se stesso e cedette con una serie di cigolii. Frammenti di polvere e macerie si diffusero in tutte le direzioni e le strade tutt’intorno furono invase da fumo.


	7. Cap.7 Mistretta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Het.  
> Prompt: Estate.  
> Tipo di storia originale: Drammatico.  
> Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

Cap.7 Mistretta

 

Tèchne strinse più forte la catenina d’oro, il cuoricino d’oro cui era attaccata oscillò.

“Non dovresti passare ogni estate qui, a ricordarmi” sussurrò.

Si appoggiò alla tomba e chiuse gli occhi, il terreno tremò e si sentì un boato. Riaprì gli occhi e vide il palazzo davanti a lui spezzato a metà, i resti erano disseminati sul prato e un albero vi crebbe di sopra. Incrociò le braccia e sentì singhiozzare. Vide sua moglie in ginocchio davanti la bara, si sporse e la attraversò. Sentì l’arto formicolargli e sospirò.

“E così Mistretta, alla fine della civiltà, ti vedrò morire come tu hai veduto me nel pieno d’agosto” bisbigliò.

[Drabble].


	8. Cap.8 Icaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Stop, Drop And Roll TRADUZIONE!- Foxboro Hot Tubs   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ka2TBq6FB-A

Cap.8 Icaro

 

Icaro avanzò lungo il pontile di legno candido, che scricchiolava ad ogni suo passo, abbassò lo sguardo osservando le tegole. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, ascoltando il rumore del mare, mentre l'odore di salsedine gli pungeva le narici.

La pallida luce invernale gli faceva bruciare gli occhi, arrossandoglieli e le sue iridi color metallo erano liquide. Si voltò nella direzione della massa d'acqua, su cui si riflettevano dei giochi di luce.

“Io volevo solo volare” mormorò. Si guardò il braccio, la sua pelle nivea era ingrigita, all'altezza della vena c'erano segni di buchi ed ematomi violacei.

Si arrampicò sulla ringhiera di ferro bianca, sentendo il freddo del metallo sotto le dita intirizzite. Piegò in avanti il corpo smagrito, arcuando la schiena, la sua camicia candida, ed i suoi pantaloni di tela color panna, gli aderivano addosso. 

Chiuse gli occhi e spiccò un balzo, precipitando in mare. La sua figura fu inghiottita dalle onde.


	9. Cap.9 Pazzia e morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> 27 ave, shuffle - Foxboro Hot Tubs  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq74mCCfzk4

**Pazzia e morte**  
  
Pazzia piegò il capo in avanti e scoppiò a ridere, dilatando gli occhi le cui iridi grigie brillarono di riflessi bianchi. Arcuò la schiena e raggiunse con il viso il tavolinetto che teneva appoggiato sulle proprie gambe, leccando delle pillole di vari colori. Un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra, facendo colare un po' del suo rossetto color sangue che macchiò il cerone bianco che gli copriva la parte inferiore del viso.  
Morte chiuse gli occhi, muovendoli sotto le palpebre e gli passò la mano scheletrica tra i capelli, accarezzando le lunghe ciocche arancioni.  
“Li porterai a me attraverso i loro vizi?” domandò. Estrasse un accendino dalla tasca, lo fece scattare, con i denti stacco la parte finale del proprio sigaro, e con la fiamma sfiorò i disegni neri intorno alla sua bocca.  
Il sedile vermiglio su cui era accomodato tremava, si volse a guardare i palazzi della metropoloni attraverso il finestrino dell'aereo.  
Pazzia annuì, facendo mulinare la propria criniera di capelli. Da essi cadde una siringa contenente una sostanza color arcobaleno, la afferrò al volo e la fece roteare nella mano. Si volse, mentre l'aereo era scosso da tremiti più forti.  
“Sempre in nome del rifiuto tossico che è il nostro amore” sussurrò.   
Morte ghignò e la sua pelle cadaverica brillò di riflessi lunari.  
“Appenderemo le loro teste piangenti sul nostro talamo” bisbigliò.


	10. Cap.10 Dio degl'incubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> Campo di papaveri

**Dio degl'incubi**  
  
Il dio degl'incubi avanzò, sfiorando con le dita i petali dei fiori intorno a lui. Risuonavano dei tintinnii di campanelle tutt'intorno. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i papaveri, gli steli si piegavano e alcuni petali volarono tutt'intorno.  
Il dio socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi brillavano d'oro con intensità diverse, creando dei cerchi di luce. Alcuni steli d'erba e dei petali, sollevati dal vento, s'infilarono nei suoi lunghi capelli rossi. Ghignò, mostrando la sua chiostra di denti aguzzi.  
I raggi di luce prodotti dalla luna piena illuminavano gli uccellini che precipitavano nel campo, con dei tonfi attutiti.   
Il dio congiunse i polpastrelli delle sue dita sottili.  
“Venite, il mio mondo è aperto” bisbigliò.   
Del sangue rosso scuro sgorgò dai fiori, gocciolando denso, macchiando l'erba verde smeraldo.  
I vestiti del dio vennero avvolti da un alone nerastro, mentre le lancette del suo orologio a forma di cuore, incastonato nel suo fermacravatte d'oro, iniziarono a girare al contrario.  
"Però sappiatevi regolare, qui niente e ciò che sembra" sussurrò il dio.   
Sui bottoni dorati della sua giacca si aprirono degli occhi neri, che scattarono su e giù guardandosi intorno.

 


	11. Cap.11 Osiride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> Fandom: Originali  
> Pairing: FemSlash  
> Prompt: "Quando mi dicevano 'segui il tuo cuore' non pensavo a questo."  
> Prompt:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed_2W_KO_zI  
> Love Me Do Beatles

Osiride  
   
Osiride saltò cercando di afferrare il cuore tra le mani.  
“Amami, amami, amami” ripeté l’organo, a ritmo delle pulsazioni. Le ali sopra di esso sbatterono più forte sollevandolo.  Schivò le mani della giovane. Lizzy tentò a sua volta di afferrarlo, il seno le tremò nella parte superiore a balconcino del lungo vestito rosso. Il cuore le sfuggì, alcune gocce di sangue gocciolarono lungo l'organo e caddero sull’asfalto.  
“Quella strega ti ha fatto proprio un brutto scherzo” si lamentò. Le ciocche bionde della frangetta le coprivano il viso.  
“Quando mi dicevano ‘segui il tuo cuore’ non pensavo a questo” ribatté Osiride. Il codino nero oscillò dietro il suo capo e le sue iridi nere erano liquidi.  
“Amami, amami” proseguì il cuore. Lizzy si deterse le guance sudate e arrossate, si avvicinò all’altra dandole un bacio sulla guancia. Le afferrò la cravatta blu sopra il buco all'altezza del petto e la strattonò.  
“Però potremmo seguirne il consiglio” mormorò.

 


	12. Cap.12 Yami e Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Het  
> Prompt: Facoltoso  
> Lanciata da Andrea Ventura

Cap.12 Yami e Yama

 

“Mi chiedo come una persona facoltosa come te si sia potuta far incastrare in una cosa simile. Io mi aspettavo uscissimo e andassimo in qualche posto in” si lamentò la donna. La mano le tremava e un occhio, cerchiato da un trucco violaceo, si apriva e chiudeva in un tic. Si mordicchiò il labbro, accavallò le gambe alzando e abbassando ritmicamente un piede, il tacco grande quanto una mano le sbatteva contro la gamba fasciata dai collant neri a disegni di farfalle. I lunghi capelli rossi cotonati le ricadevano sulle spalle, mossi dall’aria che veniva dal ventilatore sul soffitto.

“Insomma mi ascolti Yama?” domandò la donna. Guardò il giovane dalla pelle nera abbassare il capo stringendo a sé una neonata, i capelli color dell’ebano gli incorniciavano il viso affilato. Il petto nudo di lui si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente, allo stesso tempo dei respiri della bambina addormentata. Le pulì un rivolo di bava che le scendeva dal visetto scuro e paffutello, la piccola teneva i pugni chiusi.

“Fare il baby-sitter a mia sorella Yami non è certo un peso. Perciò se non ti va, sai dov’è la porta Remy” ribatté a bassa voce Yama.


	13. Cap.13 Kokopelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Het  
> Prompt: Rosso di sera bel tempo si spera  
> Lanciata da Andrea Ventura

Cap.13 Kokopelli

  


Kokopelli saltellava da una pietra all’altra, le sentiva bollenti sotto i piedi nudi dalla pelle scura e screpolata. Le sue piante dei piedi erano spaccate e sanguinanti in più punti. 

I capelli rasta gli sferzavano il viso ovale e Kokopelli teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi nere gli brillavano. Dei fuochi vermigli danzavano a dieci passi da lui, seguendolo e vorticandogli intorno. 

Il suono del suo flauto, sempre più forte, copriva i gorgoglii dei bambini sulle sue spalle.

Il dio avvertiva il proprio battito cardiaco divenire sempre più rapido, teneva la schiena curva e su di essa, con delle bretelle, erano legati dei neonati in fasce. Delle ditte raggiunsero il dio alla spina dorsale, i suoi occhi erano arrossati da delle furie.

 Sporse il capo e guardò le ombre delle casupole di fango, sorrise e alzò lo sguardo osservando il cielo rossastro. Una nuvola sfiorò il sole al tramonto, assunse una forma femminile e gli schioccò un bacio. 

Un soffio di vento raggiunse l’orecchio della divinità e si trasformò in una frase.

“Rosso di sera bel tempo si spera, mio amore. Consegna presto alle loro madri questi bambini non-nati e ricongiungiti a me” sussurrò. 

Lui sorrise e la melodia che suonava divenne più lenta, con accordi più dolci. 

La figura nel cielo scomparve e Kokopelli non avvertì più i propri dolori fisici.


	14. Cap.14 Unkulunkulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: a scelta  
> Prompt: mappamondo.  
> Lanciata da DreamWriten

Cap.14 Unkulunkulu

 

Unkulunkulu strinse tra le mani il mappamondo. Socchiuse gli occhi, osservando il globo azzurro con una serie di macchie verdi. Lanciò in aria il mappamondo e vi soffiò sopra, questo ricadde a terra con un tonfo e si spaccò in frantumi. Sorrise, si piegò e vi soffiò sopra e ognuno dei pezzi fu avvolto da delle fiamme giallastre. La regina Rita impallidì, sgranò gli occhi e deglutì ripetutamente. Strinse i braccioli del suo trono e incassò il capo tra le spalle, le gambe le tremarono. La corona le cadde dal capo biondo, finì a terra con un tonfo e rotolò. La divinità sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi, si voltò e avanzò.

“Io ho creato gli uomini da semplici fili d’erba. E ho onorato la morte che ha prevalso sull’immortalità” mormorò con voce roca. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la donna, fu scossa da una serie di singultì e deglutì a vuoto.

“Eppure alcuni di voi hanno deciso di offendermi invadendo la mia terra. Io, colui che spodesta i re, ti farò conoscere la fine di chi vuole colonizzare i miei possedimenti” ringhiò lui. Alzò il braccio, la donna strillò, ci fu un’esplosione. La figura della regina scomparve, sul sedile del trono rimasero una decina di lunghi fili d’erba giallastri.


	15. Cap.15 Urmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Het  
> Prompt: cena a lume di candela  
> Lanciata da Roberta Maiorano

Cap.15 Urmen

 

“Urmen, ti prego, devi cambiare il mio destino. Io voglio stare con te, ma la malasorte me lo impedisce” sussurrò l’uomo. Cadde in ginocchio davanti alla zingara, le lacrime gli rigarono le guance. La donna sospirò e si voltò, osservò la cera della candela scendere lungo i bordi di quest’ultima o gocciolare nel piatto coprendo i disegni floreali. Si mise una ciocca nera ondulata dietro l’orecchio dalla pelle olivastra e chiuse gli occhi.

“Le mie sorelle, la neutrale e la negativa, hanno deciso per te ed io non posso andare contro il loro desiderio” spiegò. Avvertì una fitta al cuore e il battito cardiaco le decelerò. L’amato le afferrò la mano tra le proprie, lei la scostò con un gesto secco e si voltò. Fece strisciare indietro la sedia e si rizzò, le briciole di pane sul suo gonnone caddero sul pavimento. Si girò e fissò la luna oltre la finestrella della roulotte.

“E’ così che deve andare” bisbigliò.

“No, no Urmen! Possiamo strappare i tre fili d’oro sui loro capi, possiamo ucciderle!” strillò. La donna raggiunse la finestra, osservò le macchie sulla sfera argentata nel cielo blu-notte, i raggi si riflettevano sul vetro della finestra.

“Ognuno ha il suo destino Pierre, accetta il tuo” sancì indurendo il tono.


	16. Cap.16 Báihǔ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Pairing: slash  
> Prompt: febbre

Cap.16 Báihǔ  
  


“Perché mi fissi Chill?” domandò il giovane tigrotto. I capelli lunghi e argentei ricoprivano il cuscino candido con una serie di ciocche ondulate. Mise la mano dietro la testa e sentì le lunghe unghie fargli prudere il capo. Le orecchie ricoperte di peluria color cenere tigrata di nero gli tremarono. Chill sospirò, dalle narici gli uscì un po’ di fumo e dimenò la coda di drago.

“Mi preoccupo per te, Báihǔ” si lamentò il drago.

Báihǔ socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio felino. Le iridi dorate gli brillarono e le gote erano arrossate.

“Nessuno è mai morto per un po’ di febbre” sussurrò. Appoggiò una mano sul ventre nudo e sentì prudere sotto il collare a borchie che indossava. Chill si abbassò. La luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra gli fece brillare le corna adunche. Afferrò le coperte e le rimise sul corpo del compagno.

“Cerca di rimanere tutelato” borbottò. Báihǔ sbuffò.

“Apprensivo” si lamentò. Strusciò la coda sopra le coperte rosso sangue sotto di lui.


	17. Cap.17 Siling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Pairing: het ( e se riuscite a farmelo apprezzare vi do un biscotto e vi beccate pure due recensioni lampo)  
> Prompt: complesso di inferiorità

Cap.17 Siling  
  


“Quindi vuoi farmi credere che è la prima volta nella tua intera esistenza che vedi una kitsune?” domandò la volpe. Dimenò la coda e si sporse. Incrociò le zampe sotto i seni che premevano contro il top rosso che indossava e si appoggiò al volante della motocicletta. Il giovane arrossì e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri.

“Senti. Io ieri notte ero ubriaco, guardavo la luna e oggi mi ritrovo in un modo popolato da animali!” si lamentò. Roteò gli occhi e sospirò. L’altra ridacchiò e si rizzò in piedi. Le iridi verdi le brillarono e la punta del muso le tremò.

“Stai calmo” sussurrò. Si girò, saltò giù dalla moto e atterrò con il ticchettio dei tacchi degli stivali sul marciapiede. Mise una mano dentro la tasca dei pantaloni grigi elasticizzati e piegò di lato la testa.

“Si dice che la luna esaudisca i desideri. Ti ricordi per caso cosa hai chiesto?” domandò. Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo e sollevò le spalle.

“Kitsune giusto? Beh, se lo sapessi te lo direi” brontolò. La giovane si piegò in avanti e gli leccò la guancia.

“Puoi anche chiamarmi Siling. E forse sono io il tuo desiderio” sussurrò. Dimenò la coda e osservò lo sconosciuto arrossire. Il ragazzo osservò i muscoli delle braccia di lei e guardò i propri.

-Che vuole fare la seducente, se con quelle braccia potrebbe far venire i complessi d'inferiorità a un combattente di lotta greco-romana?- si domandò. Siling si staccò e indietreggiò.

"Allora vieni?" domandò. Il moro la seguì sospirando.

 


	18. Le due dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le Moire assegnarono ad Afrodite un solo compito divino, quello di fare l'amore; ma un giorno Atena la sorprese mentre segretamente tesseva un telaio, e si lagnò che tentasse di usurpare le sue prerogative; Afrodite le fece le scuse e da quel giorno non alzò più nemmeno un dito per lavorare.".   
> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 30. Spider

Le due dee

 

Atena strinse  l’elmo di metallo sotto l’ascella e socchiuse gli occhi. Avanzò facendo ondeggiare il proprio gonnellino di cuoio e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Da te non me lo aspettavo proprio” sibilò. Afrodite chinò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e la spallina le scese, lasciandole scoperta una spalla nivea.  Si portò un dito arrossato alle labbra e lo succhiò, le sue labbra piene divennero rosso rubino.

“Se c’era Marte non avevi il coraggio di trattarmi così” brontolò. Atena tirò un calcio al telaio, facendolo cadere per terra con un tonfo. L’altra dea rabbrividì e guardò il proprio lavoro per terra. Strinse i pugni e li sbatté sul letto su cui era stesa.

“Ricordi le Moire? Ricordi che danno ad ogni divinità un ruolo specifico?” ringhiò Atena. Raggiunse un tavolo e vi appoggiò l’elmo, si tolse lo scudo metallico dalla schiena e vi adagiò anche quello.

“Tu hai il ruolo più semplice. Devi solo fare l’ _amore_ ” le ricordò.

– E devi ringraziare questo tuo maledetto ruolo se hai vinto quel pomo d’oro. Doveva essere mio! – pensò.

“Facile? Si tratta di fingere, soprattutto con mio marito Efesto, che siano dei grandi amatori” si lamentò Afrodite. Si stese e si accarezzò il ventre.

“Tra le dee sono la più bella, ma finirò per sfiorire sotto troppo mani. Volevo solo provare a tessere” si lagnò. Atena si massaggiò il collo e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Pensi di soffiarmi il posto come dea più intelligente? Non sopporto chi osa tessere al mio posto” sibilò. Le iridi di Afrodite divennero liquide., quello è il mio ruolo

“Volevo semplicemente fare un regalo al vero dio della guerra” mugolò con voce inudibile. I vestiti candidi le lasciarono scoperti i seni sodi.

“Ricordo Aracne” ribatté alzando la voce. Atena alzò una mano e fece apparire una lancia e la puntò verso l’altra dea.

“Vuoi diventare un ragno anche tu?” chiese. Afrodite si voltò su un fianco, si tirò il lenzuolo con la mano dalle dita affusolate e ci giocherellò.

“Giuro sul mio essere dea che non lavorerò mai più in tutta la mia vita e la mia intera esistenza sarà basata sulla passione e l’amore” borbottò. Sentì un calcio nel ventre e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

– Io volevo solo farti una copertina mio piccolo Eros. Come vorrei che fosse Marte tuo padre – rifletté.

“Benissimo. Perché è giusto così” disse Atena. Raggiunse la finestra e guardò la propria civetta volare tra i tetti dell’olimpo.

 


End file.
